


Far Away

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto/Rin: established relationship. Sometimes following your dreams is lonelier than it seems. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

> It was never easy for Rin Matsuoka to admit he was lonely.
> 
> The very thought made revulsion vibrate through his already tired body,  his eyes half hooded and expression slackened, while he stared silently at the phone resting beside him. It had been a little over three months since he had left for his training camp and within that time what had been once an established norm for him socially had fallen apart almost instantly. Rather than talking to his somewhat secret lover daily they had been forced into calling each other when one or the other were often too tired to talk. This resulted in their nightly discussions becoming severely limited to small talk, questions that mostly revolved around “How was your day?” or statements of concern such as, “Don’t push yourself too hard.” until finally one week they stopped altogether. Although they didn’t discuss the change it just seemed to be the natural order of events. They still texted, of course. His boyfriend would tell him how his college classes were going and in return Rin would fill him in on how much his swimming was advancing –
> 
> But it wasn’t the same.

Rolling over onto his opposite side Rin found himself staring at an unfamiliar apartment wall. This wasn’t the Samezuka dorm that he had grown used to for the last four years. This wasn’t  _home._  But it was where his dreams had led him and a little unfamiliarity didn’t seem like enough reason to back down.

Lips pursing the butterfly swimmer stared at that wall for what seemed like hours before brows finally pinched together in a disgruntled manner. Stubbornly ignoring the phone with the waiting picture of a certain brunet doctor-to-be the male sat up on the edge of his bed. One look into the mirror which served as his closet door told him his hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes. The pale moonlight which crested upon him made normally tan skin look gaunt and pale, eliciting a feeling of self consciousness to churn within him.  But before such thoughts could linger a low “Tch…” was tugged from chapped lips as the male stood completely to make his way cautiously towards a nearby dresser drawer. Feet padding softly upon the carpeted floor, the swimmer’s expression centered into a look of concentration while he moved as if cautious of accidentally crashing into something despite the near impeccable cleanliness of his room.  It really only served as an even harsher reminder that he was  _finally_  and  _truly_  alone. With no roommate to live with everything could be just the way that Rin liked it.

Clean.

Organized.

And Private.

Swallowing down whatever emotion such thoughts tried to drive to the forefront of his mind Rin quickly tugged the top drawer open. In here was more proof of the swimmer’s tidy habits, not even one piece of clothing untucked or out of place save for a small bulge near the back. Teeth clenching for a moment, the desperate for sleep male glanced back briefly towards where his silent phone rested. Shadows crossing over his expression he waited in the forlorn hope that he wasn’t falling so far down alone before an unbidden sigh escaped. Reaching out Rin moved the briefs and socks aside to pull out a rather bulky box, its lid still taped shut and its appearance for the most part untarnished. Why he had bought this was still somewhat of a mystery, even to himself. Sadly he couldn’t pass it off as a gift from Nagisa or a challenge-to-do-so from Haruka. In the end it was from simple curiosity and a wish to experiment that had prompted Rin to enter that store before he left for Tokyo and it was thanks to an overly helpful store clerk that he arrived to the large city with such a device.

“…”

After moving the phone further up his bed Rin sat back down again. A few minutes later and the medium sized dildo was on and twisting within his hand, causing a flush to drag down his cheeks before the swimmer could turn it off again.

He was insane.

This was stupid.

Maybe if he just laid back down he would fall asleep.

…

……..

…

“………………….tch.”

After rubbing at his eyes for a moment Rin finally set the sex toy down near his pillow as well. Expression twitching he stood up to remove his pajama bottoms first before grabbing the bottle of lube he had sitting unused in his bedside table. Once through fumbling with its packaging for a moment the male was finally able to squirt a decent amount upon his fingers, his expression still shadowed in a look of shame, before he was lying his head down on the pillow and bringing the first digit around to press against his puckered pink entrance.

….This was weird.

Swallowing hard the wine haired male tried to ignore the embarrassing part of all this and instead began to focus on moving the finger in and out. Although the dildo certainly wasn’t as large as he was used to it had been several months since the swimmer had done anything like this. For the most part his muscles had healed back to their normal tightness so the worry of hurting himself before tomorrows practice remained on the forefront of his mind.Thankfully it didn’t take long to find some kind of rhythm and it wasn’t too long until Rin was sweating and growing slightly dismayed at the lack of satisfaction he was receiving. There was really only so much that fingers could do, especially when they were your own. His arm was practically going numb from the odd angle he had it bent  and keeping the third finger in was something of a challenge. With a loud huff the male finally removed them, his hand falling limp to the bed to rest a moment. Head turning the swimmer glanced at the dildo again before flinching and instead reaching down to grasp his half hard cock within his still strong hand. The shaft felt hot to the touch and the rough stroke he gave it finally elicited a sound that he was prompt to cover up within the pillow. With his ass slightly lifted in the air Rin remained like that for a few more minutes, stroking and jerking his cock until the feeling of something leaking over his hand gave the swimmer reason to pause. Now in more of a rush the male hurried to dig up his condom from the bedside table, his fingers moving in a more familiar manner as they ripped the packaging open to roll it upon his throbbing prick. Then, once sure his sheets wouldn’t get messed up, Rin finally dared to pick up the dildo once more. This time the hesitance was lessened as he began to cover the device in some more of the lube until he was sure there was enough to risk bringing it around to his stretched and dripping entrance. Eyes glancing at his phone once more Rin brought his free hand up to click one of the buttons and thus reveal its hidden image the moment he thrust the dildo inside.

“Haaaa-!!”

Fingers curling it took Rin a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Eyes still fixated upon the picture before him the male bit back another embarrassing sound just as he pushed the dildo the rest of the way in. “…nngh…” Feeling a familiar emotion pressing down upon his chest Rin was quick to start moving his hand again.

If he could just imagine-

That’d be the same as feeling him again, right?

Except it wasn’t the same.

It couldn’t.

Hell, like this Rin couldn’t even find the power button!

Hand fisting into his sheets the swimmer’s hand moved desperately, twisting the tip of the fake cock every which way if only to find his prostrate but nothing seemed to work. Hard and depressed the swimmer’s teeth gnashed together, his broken expression furrowing in an unspoken grief, until his sanity finally snapped.

“Rin?”

“…”

“….Rin?”

“…tch……..”

Face planted in his pillow with the phone next to his ear the male turned a bright red the moment he recognized what he had done.

“Rin? Is something wrong?”

Although his voice had initially sounded sleepy it wasn’t long until the male on the other end began to switch to a worried tone. Already he could hear the rustle of his bed sheets being pushed aside as the male sat up. He didn’t even have to see him to know the way his face would look right now at having been called so late by someone he hadn’t heard from for awhile now.

“Don’t laugh.”

The sound of his muffled voice elicited a relieved sort of sigh from the other end of the phone.

“Why?”

The question dragged a groan out of Rin, his body turning to it’s side so that he could see the phone just as he placed it on speaker.

“Just promise.”

“….”

“…”

“Alright, I promise! Now what is it?”

Face burying back into his pillow the swimmer muffled his words the best he could just as he finally spoke them.

“What? Rin come on, what is going on?”

“I said-!” That probably came out angrier than intended- “I was trying to masturbate and it wasn’t working.”

“It-? I-? Wh-What?”

Groaning and feeling his face inflame Rin turned his head to the side once more. Closing up the male seemed at his limit only for the other to break the silence in a rather unexpected way-

“S-So, did you need help?”

“What?!?”

The word was snapped out of Rin almost as quickly as he had lurched up. Thankfully there wasn’t a bunk to hit his head on anymore but it did cause the dildo to sink further into him. Twitching and groaning the male fell back down only to hear that which he didn’t want to.

“I told you not to laugh, Makoto.”

Despite his words (or rather because of,) Makoto Tachibana continued to chuckle on the other end of the line. Smiling to himself, the male brought his knees up to rest his arms on as he continued to speak.

“So, did you? I can’t say there is much I can do but I’ll try for you, Rinrin.”

The tease in his tone wasn’t missed by Rin but the amount of care left within him for the other’s, at times, taunting behavior was for the most part gone. At this point he’d take the teasing over nothing any day. “Not really. What can you do? It’ll just go down, I guess.” Sighing Rin reached back to try and pull the dildo out only to pause the moment Makoto spoke up again. “You know what I was thinking about tonight? Before I fell asleep?” Silence. “I miss touching you.” Face still a rather bright red Rin glanced towards his phone with an expression of bewilderment. With nerves still on edge he waited to see if this would actually go somewhere. “I miss the way you look when I do it to. You always look so shocked as if that was the last thing you expected before it kind of just….melts away into a blush. “

“Get to the point, Makoto.”

Face heating up for a different reason now Rin gripped the dildo to pull out just as Makoto continued. “Hold on, let me move.”

“Move where?”

“If you get to enjoy yourself, I want to enjoy it too.”

“Huh?”

On the other end of the phone Rin could hear more shuffling noises before a door was being closed behind him. Although Makoto did have a separate room to himself in his dorm he had said that the walls weren’t the thickest. As a result Rin could only presume he had moved further away, into a bathroom perhaps?

“Alright, tell me where you started at.”

“Where I what-?!”

Still feeling slightly dismayed the Olympic dreamer stared at his phone as if betrayed by the device.

“Where you started at! Did you go for your nipples or thighs first?”

“N-Neither!”

Face flushing a deeper shade Rin spat the word out without thinking. His reaction elicited another chuckle from Makoto, the sound both infuriating and reassuring, as he could sense more than hear the sound of the other’s pants being tugged down with one hand. “Spread your thighs then.” Sharp teeth worrying upon his bottom lip Rin remained still despite the command. “Come on, Rinrin. Just play along.” Groaning more to himself than anything else Rin hesitantly reached back to finally pull the dildo out before he was rolling to lay on his back and do as Makoto said. “Fine.”

With a smile saturating his voice Makoto continued, “Now I want you to drag your nails up them.”

“Makoto-“

“Rin~!”

Huffing slightly Rin set the Dildo back down upon the packaging it came in before doing as the orca said. The simple touch sent spindles of electricity through his skin, reminding Rin of the sensitivity within his legs that Makoto had tended to love taking advantage of.

“How’d it feel?”

“Like I just dragged my nails on my thighs.”

Chuckling at Rin’s persistence Makoto continued.

“For a romantic you tend to be quite the cynic.”

“I don’t see how this is going to help any-“

“Just imagine it’s me.”

“What?”

Face still slightly enflamed Rin glanced towards his speaker phone again while Makoto’s smooth voice filtered through. “I want you to remember how it felt when I touched there, the way your legs would twitch and body would curl up just as I began to massage and tend to the muscles.” Teeth still digging into his bottom lip Rin finally let out a defeated sigh, his eyes closing as he focused on Makoto’s heated voice and brought his hands back down to begin touching his thighs. “Everytime my hands would slid higher you’d go a little stiffer too, sometimes your entire body would even flush at times when I’d get close to your testes only for your entire body to fall limp as if regretting it when I would move away.” Lips finally parting Rin did his best to concentrate, mimicking the shadows of Makoto’s touch along his lower body while the sound of his lover’s breath and amused voice greeted his ear. From the sound of it Makoto probably had his pants pulled down a little, one hand grasping his shaft while the other held his phone up so Rin could hear him speak. “Y-You really liked doin’ that.” Eyes closing to fixate upon the image Rin continued to tease his oversensitive thighs, dragging his nails closer and closer to his testes only to avoid so much as brushing them when he was moving back down. Breath heightening the swimmer would mumble a small groan, head rolling to the side as he asked for more.

“And then?”

“Mm…I don’t think I want to touch you there yet.”

Makoto’s chuckle was breathy and his voice a little farther away from the speaker. For a moment Rin imagined his head lolling back as his cock began to harden in his hand and the sight left his mouth almost watering. “Nipples. Pinch them for me.”  This time Rin didn’t hesitate. Quickly he removed one of his hands to slip it under his night shirt, finger brushing first against the dusky nub before he traced the areola with a teasing lightness. “I want you t-to.” Groaning, Rin squeezed his eyes tighter at the confession before suddenly pinching down. It wasn’t the same as when Makoto did it, his hands more practiced in what Rin liked, but it still sent a spark of pleasure through Rin’s spine so that his breath hitched and a feeling of leaden heat began to settle within his lower gut. “I can’t. Y-ahh-You’ll have to Rin.” The surprise groan from Makoto made Rin’s expression soften, his heart thudding painfully within his chest as if he had almost forgotten what that sounded like. Spreading himself a little better the swimmer rubbed the nipple again, his eyes still closed while he imagined the face Makoto was making. “Did you….nn…Did you already f-finger yourself?” The question drove Rin’s embarrassment back up, his silence as good as confirmation for Makoto. Without warning Rin could hear him groaning again, the idea of Rin touching himself like that too much to bear. “Do you want me to do it again?” Although makoto said neither yes nor no Rin was quickly lifting his hips up again to turn around. The movements elicited another groan from Makoto, as if the male was imagining the change in position, before Rin was bringing his still lube covered fingers back to his entrance. “H-How stretched are you?”

“Three fingers.”

“Mnnf…”

That time Makoto tried to stop the moan, bringing a grin to Rin’s face as he brought the digits back around. Maybe there was something to this. “Of course for you I’d need four but the dildo is smaller.”

“Dildo!?!”

 _Shit_.

“Wh-What?! There’s nothing wrong with having one!”

All that met Rin’s words was a more possessive growl, Makoto’s cock almost crying out at the idea of something else taking what belonged to it. “Rin….” Face burying back into his pillow Rin ignored the way his prick throbbed at the sound of his name to push two fingers back inside of himself. A moment later and he was twisting the digits around, this time seeming to have a better idea of what to do as he tried to mimic the way Makoto’s fingers moved inside of him. The sound of the lube schlurping against his fingers rang in his ears just like the way Makoto’s pants saturated his mind. “Ah…nnngh..mnn….M-Makoto….” Still finding himself unsure the swimmer pushed his fingers in deeper, his body burning for Makoto’s touch until a sudden brush against a sensitive bundle of nerves sent him reeling. Voice crying out and body shuddering hard Rin froze in order to chase the white stars away from his vision. “Th-There. Again. Do it there again, Rin!” Whimpering slightly Rin did as Makoto asked, his fingers brushing over his prostrate again and again as the heat within him began to tighten into a band. Head lolling his voice became unmasked, his eyes open but unseeing while he desperately tried to force out the orgasm that still seemed to escape him. In his ear he could hear Makoto’s body moving, his hand shifting quickly along his cock as he pumped himself in time with Rin’s cries. Mind growing heavy it was with a final moan that Rin yanked his fingers out, evidently giving up on that helping him to pick up the dildo instead. “R-Rin…” Without replying to Makoto Rin brought the slickened device back to his puckered entrance, his desperation exceeding his embarrassment as he finally thrust it in and turned the device on. “Ah-Ahhh!!” Hands falling immediately Rin grabbed at the sheets beneath him. The sound of his cries dragged forth a groan from Makoto, his voice now heated and desperate as well, while his hand furiously pumped his cock. Eyes squeezing shut once more Rin twisted in the bed, his insides feeling like they were being churned by the whirling device and  his cock leaking into the condom while he tried to get ahold of himself.

“M-Ma-ahhh…Makotoooo- nnngh!”

“R- Rin talk haaa to me.”

Drool dragging down his chin Rin tried to shake his head only for another twist of the dildo to send his mind deeper into pleasure when it brushed against his prostrate. Not knowing what Makoto wanted to hear or even what to say the wine haired swimmer reached back down between his own legs to grab at his cock and began to furiously jerk it with the Dildo.

“What’s happening, Rin?!”

“I-nnngh”

“Rin!”

“Your c-cock, Makoto.”

“?!”

“I want t-to ahhhh”

Toes digging into his sheets Rin’s voice choked off. Soon all that could be heard was his whimpers and moans, his voice at times mewling as pleasure rocked through his body. On the other end of the phone he could hear Makoto’s voice, calling out to him, pleading with him to cum together, in much the same manner that the orca would have done were they together. Teeth digging into his pillow Rin’s hand tightened, the heat within his body becoming unbearable as he held onto his cock to keep himself from cumming. In return Makoto’s hand began to move faster, his breath quickening as he continued to murmur Rin’s name like its own mantra. Mind drowning in pleasure the swimmer could feel his hold loosening, his mind washing white, as the intensity of the moment began to drown out all other cognitive thought.

Makoto was there.

There.

Masturbating to the very sound of Rin’s cries.

Touching himself at a memory.

Body curling up tighter Rin’s voice escaped him again, the cry of his lover’s name echoing within the room as he finally came hard into the condom seconds before Makoto’s shuddering exhale told him he had cum as well.

Voice choking off Rin tightened his body up, ass sucking along the dildo as if it was Makoto’s very cock, before he was reaching back with a groan to turn off and yank the device out. On the other end of the phone he could hear Makoto panting, the sound by now distant enough to imply his having lost a hold of it during the orgasm and reminding Rin even more of the distance between them.

“…”

“Rin…”

“...”

“Rin, don’t cry.”

Fingers curling into his pillow the swimmer ignored his lover’s plea. The tears rolled easily down his cheeks to stain the fabric beneath him while his sobs were just barely held back. “…I miss you too, Rin.”

It wasn’t easy for Rin Matsuoka to admit that he was lonely.

But when confronted with the fact that his dreams took him so far away from home it was hard to ignore the fact.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought I had uploaded this already onto here but found I was wrong laughs. My inspiration was my dear Halcy didn't seem as big a fan of phone sex as I was for my otps! So I tried to change her opinion but then everything went angsty fast. I hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless!


End file.
